Yugioh GX: Neo Legacy
by HiroXD
Summary: As the gang is in their third year at their academy, new first years get invovled in the gang's adventure. Pegasus has announced a new tournament for pros and all the other academies of the world to come to. Seems like this tournament their is more to thi
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Hello, my name is HiroXD (you can just call me Hiro). This is my first story on but not about Yugioh. **

**Okay so anyways, this fic is about dueling so it will be played with 8000 life points. The normal real live rules are still applied (Card of Sanctity will be played Anime style where both players draw until they have six cards in their hands).**

**Okay this fic also holds some spoilers of season two. So Tyranno Kenzan is a main character from Season two and I will be calling him by his original name (I will not call him by his dubbed name: Tyranno Hassleberry) also other characters from season two main appear. **

**I will also be using real cards and sometimes I will be using magic, trap and monsters that we see in the shows but are not official cards. (If a card has a diffrent effect in Anime and in Duel Monsters, I will use the Duel Monster one)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

(Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX, characters were designed by Kazuki Takahashi and he is also the creator. But I do own some of the new characters so no stealing!)

_Chapter 00: Prologue_

"I'm not amused Pegasus!" growled a man from the other side of the table. A meeting was being held in Pegasus' castle about a new tournament that would be announced.

"But I am not here for your amusement. They are!" Pegasus giggled as he slid a comic across the long table. The comic was stopped by the man at the other side of the table.

The comic book had a picture of a chibi white dragon with blue eyes and of a chibi skeleton demon with dark turquoise bones. The man growled once again.

"Pegasus your tournament will start in less then two weeks!" the man barked at Pegasus.

Pegasus just sighed for a reply to the man's barking. Pegasus was in his red suit that he mainly wears and had his long silverish white hair covering his left eye. The man that had just barked slid the comic book back to Pegaus.

Pegasus recieved the book and began to read it. Many of the other man and women were surprised what Pegasus was doing. Pegasus began to laugh.

"I love this one about the rabbit being chased by the dragon!" Pegasus laughed even harder and his laugh echoed in the castle room.

"Very well Pegasus! If you can not be serious about this then I will take charge of the tournament!" the man shouted at Pegasus. Pegasus jsut laughed but many guessed he was still reading the comic book.

"Boris…Why don't we do a quick duel to decide who takes charge of the tournament." Pegasus offered. "Oh run little rabbit run!" Pegasus laughed once again.

"Fine!" Boris said as he opened his suitcase. He took out a strange machine, thsi machine was called a Duel-Disk. Boris slid his Duel-Disk on his wrist and stood up. Pegasus had already his Duel-Disk on his wrist. "Pegasus let's flip a coin!" Boris quickly took out a silver coin from his pocket and flipped it in the air. "Heads!" Boris called out. The coin landed face up on the table…it had landed on tails.

"I guess I start but we will play with 4000." Pegasus sighed and stood up. The rest of the man and women backed away from the table. Boris and Pegasus installed their Duel-Disks to 4000 life points. "I draw," Pegasus drew from his stack of cards called a deck. "I activate the magic card Toon Kingdom!" A strange book appeared and opened up. A castle popped out of the book. "This card is treated as Toon World but instead of pyaing 1000 life points I discard the top five cards from my deck."

"I would rather pay 1000 life points…" Brosi said.

"Let me continue my turn." Pegasus siad as he finished discarding five cards. "I then summon Toon Alligator (800/1600) in attack mode." A chibi green alligator holding a small axe appeared on the field. "Then I set two cards face down."

"My move!" Boris shouted and drew one card. "I activate my field magic card Sogen!" A grassy plain appeared all around the room. "Now all Beast-Warrior and Warrior type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF! I then summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode but with Sogen his attack is 2000!" Boris laughed as a iron armored knight appeared. "Now Gearfried attack!" Gearfried jumped in the air towards the small toon. Gearfired slashed threw the reptile and Pegasus' life points lowered to 2800.

"Now by removing from play one card from the top of my deck I can special summon the mosnter that has "Toon" in its name to the field." Pegasus laughed as he removed on card from his decka nd the small chibi gator appeared.

"I end my turn here." Boris said not setting any card.

"I draw!" Pegasus looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I Summon Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) by sacrificing Toon Alligator!" the small chibi reptile disappeared and a chibi girl magician appeared. "Then I activate Card Destruction, we discard all of our hand and draw the same amout of cards that we discarded."

Boris discared four cards while Pegasus discarded one card from his hand a drew one card from his deck.

"I then activate my face down magic card Copycat! By discarding the five top cards of my dekc I can select one card from your graveyard and place it in my hand!" Pegasus said.

Pegasus looked at the four cards that appeared in front of him: Axe of Despair, Lightning Blade, Gearfired the Iron Knight (1800/1600, a diffrent one) and The Warrior Returning Alive.

"I select your Axe of Despair!" The dark blue cat grabbed the strange axe from Boris and gave it to the girl magician. "I also equip it to Dark Magician Girl who now has 3000 attack points! Then I activate my magic card Shadow Toon, I inflict half of the attack of one monste ron your side of field to your life points! I select gearfried so you loose 1000 life points!"

Boris' life points lowered to 3000 life points.

"Now Dark Magician Girl Attack his life points directly!"

"What!" Boris gasped.

"Well you have no Toon monster on your side of the field so I can attack your life points directly and I win!" Pegasus laughed.

Boris was hit by the magical blast from the toon magician. Boris' life points fell to 0. The other men and women clapped at Pegasus' victory.

"Thank You! Now if you excuse me I must go watch my favorite show!" Pegasus bowed and left. Boris was growling under his breath.

'_Pegasus I will get my revenge! I will be the one who brings down your company by your own tournament! Then I will finally have what I want! But to do this I need that card!' _Boris thought to himself. The rest of the men and wommen left the room. Boris was alone now, still thinking about how he would destroy Pegasus with this mysterious card…

_End of Chapter 00: Prologue_

HiroXD: Well I hope you liked my first chapter on I know it does not seem like Yugioh GX for now but it will soon. Next chapter Jaden and the gang will appear. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 01: New Kid, Ancient Doctor

**Well me again! So here is the next chapter that does involve GX. So enjoy and please review.**

**HiroXD**

((Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh GX))

_Chapter 01 : New Kid, Ancient Doctor_

"Silence please!" asked a tall man with blonde hair cut in a half bowling ball with a long ponytail. The crowd of children dressed in red, yellow or blue uniforms were still chatting with each other. "SILENCE!" screamed the blonde haired man. The crowd fell silent.

The crowd of children were all students of the famous Duel Academy of Seto Kaiba. These students were divided into three groups. Obelisk Blue for the top elite students, Ra Yellow for very middle class students and Slifer or Osiris Red for very low class students.

The man at the front of the classroom was named Dr. Veillan Crowler. He was the Head Master of Obelisk Blue Male Dorm.

"Now that I have your attention I can finally announce that a new tournament will be held on this island." Crowler announced. "All students from all ages can participate but only the best will make to the top!" The students began to talk with each other once again about the tournament.

At the far left of the classroom were a group of children dressed in red uniforms. They were talking about the tournament as well.

"Cool a tournament!" said a seventeen year old boy with light brown hair. His name was Jaden Yuki, he was the one who got the most detention but was one of the top duelist of the Academy. "I can't wait to duel!"

"Watch it! I'm going to win that tournament!" said a seventeen year old boy with black spiked up hair. His name was Chazz Princeton (how I hate that name), he was also a top duelist of the Academy but still not as good as Jaden. Chazz always wore his black trenchcoat instead of the red uniform.

"I wish I was good as you Jaden!" said a first year boy and new to the Academy. He had light silver hair and healthy white skin tan.

"I don't worry! I bet you will do fine!" Jaden assured him.

"Right a first year winning a tounrament…" Chazz said under his breath.

"Thanks Jaden!" the boy said. The boy was also in Slifer Red and was also wearing his red uniform. Jaden rubbed the boy's hair and laughed.

"And now I would like to introduce Pegasus J. Crawford!" Crowler introduced the silverish white haired man.

"Thank you! Now this tournament is like the Genex tournament that was held last year. Now duelist from the five other academies of the world will come to duel in this tournament on this island and some of the other small islands around this island. Also pro duelists will also come to duel in this tournament. You must duel atleast once a day."

Pegasus said as he took a break. "You will start with two of these blank cards," Pegasus held up a blank card. "and when you win a duel you recieve a blank card from the other. In your Duel-Disk there is a place where you can store your cards. This is all the information I will give you for now. Good luck and have fun!" said Pegasus who left the stage.

All the students left the room to go to their dorms. The silver haired boy walked back into his room and serched under his bed.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jaden who had just entered the room.

"Nothing!" the boy said as he came out from under the bed.

"Come on! Tell me what you're looking for!" Jaden said.

"I'm looking for my deck…" the boy said as he continued looking under his bed. "Found it!" The boy came out with a small dark green box and open it. The boy took out a stack of cards and placed them on his bed.

"Hiro you have to go to the test room! Crowler wants to see you!" said a small brown haired boy.

"Who? When? Where? Why? What?" asked Hiro in panic. Hiro grabbed his deck and his Duel-Disk. Ran pass Jaden and the boy towards the test room. Hiro slipped on his Duel-Disk and placed his deck in the Duel-Disk.

He entered the test room in panic and looked around. Crowler was waiting with a very small man…Vice Principal Napolean.

"Hiro Oriharc! You have come!" said Crowler with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Doctor Crowler…" Hiro said slowly shaking.

"I heard you wanted to enter the tournament!" said the small Napolean. Hiro opened his mouth to say he was not sure if he wanted but Crowler cut him off.

"Well you can't!" Crowler snapped at him. "You will be a discrace to the Academy!" Hiro looked at Crowler with hatred! He had got 40 in his written exam and almost won the duel with the Examiner.

"Now I want to enter! I will not be a discrace to the Academy!" Hiro barked. Napolean and Crowled jumped into each others arms when Hiro barked. Napolean let go first and got back to his serious look.

"Well if you want to enter the tournament you will have to defeat Crowler in a duel!" Napolean said.

"What…" Crowled babbled. "I mean yes you have to duel me if you want to enter that tournament!"

Hiro nodded and walked away and then turned on his heal. He set hi Duel-Disk to 8000 life points and so did Crowler.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

"Beauty before brat!" Crowler laughed and drew from his deck. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) in attack mode." A n old looking robot soldier with a gun for his left hand appeared on the field. "Then I set two cards your move."

"I draw!" Hiro looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in attack mode!" Hiro summoned a warrior with a rgreen rocket like armor. "Rocket Warrior attack Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Rocket Warrior jumped in the air and zoomed towards the ancient robot. Ancient Gear Soldier's attack reduced by 500 points, to make his attack points 800.

"Why did his attack points reduce to 800!" Crowler gasped as his soldier was desroyed and his life points went down to 7300.

"When Rocket Warrior attacks a monster, that monster's attack points are lowered by 500!" Hiro grinned. "I set one card to end my turn."

"I draw! And I summon Trojan Horse (1600/1200)" Crowled summon a horse made of wood. "Trojan Horse attack!" Crowler ordere dhis horse.

The wooden horse galloped towards Rocket Warrior. The horse stomped the warrior with rocket liek armor and destroy him. Hiro's life points stayed at 8000.

"What!" Crowler asked and gasped.

"All battle damage dealt to me that invovles Rocket Warrior is reduced to 0! Aren't you suppose to be a pro?" asked Hiro. Crowled had a strange look on his face.

"I end my turn." Crowled said in a low voice.

"I draw! I summon Little Winguard (1400/1800)" Hiro said as a little warrior with light blue armor appeared. "Okay I end my turn here!" Hiro said.

"I draw!" Crowler said.

"And I switch my Winguard into defense mode!" Hiro switched his little warrior into defense mode. Winguard got on on one knee.

"Why?" asked Crowler.

"Your the teacher! Winguard has an effect that I can change his battle positon during the diffrent phases." Hiro explained.

"Anyways I sacrifice Trojan Horse for Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler laughed as his horse disappeared and was replaced by a huge robotic golem.

"But that card needs two sacrifices!" Hiro gasped as he looked at the golem.

"But Trojan Horse coutns as two sacrifices for an Earth Attribute tribute monster!" Crowler explained.

"I activate Scapegoat! Which allows me to summon four Scapegoat Tokens (0/0)!" Hiro said as four small lam appeared: one blue, one pink, one orange and one red.

"Fool! I activate Ancient Gear Castle! This card increases the attack of all Ancient Gears by 300!" Crowler laughed as Ancient Gear Golem gained 300 attack points. "Now attack! And you can not activate any magic or trap cards when he attacks! Gear Golem attack Scapegoat!"

The golem launched one of his fists towards the orange goat and destroyed it. Hiro's life points went down by 3300, which meant he was at 4700!

"What the!" Hiro exclaimed suprised that he lost alot of life points.

"When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster with lower defense points battle damage is calculated!" Crowler laughed. Hiro bit his lip, he had three lams left with 0 defense! What was he going to do?

_End of Chapter 01: New Kid, Ancient Doctor_

HiroXD: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 02: The Golem vs The Lightning!

**Hiro here once again to give you guys a whole new chapter with the duel about Crowler and Hiro! Who will win? Well last time :**

_To enter the famous tournament that Pegasus organised, Hiro must defeat Crowler and his Ancient Gear deck. At first Hiro had an upper hand but then Crowler summoned his Ancient Gear Golem! Hiro activated Scapegoat but did not know about Gear Golem's effect! Hiro has 4700 life points left and Crowler still has a healthy 7300 life points left!_

_Chapter 02 : The Golem vs The Lightning _

Hiro was panicing because he still had three lams left with 0 defense points and Gear Golem could destroyed them and inflict 3300 battle damage to Hiro.

"I draw!" Hiro drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "I actiate Swords of Revealing Light!" Hiro cried out as three swords appeared surrounding the golem. "Now you can't attack for three turns!" Hiro grinned. "I end my turn here!"

"I draw! Then I summon one monster in face down defense mode to end my turn!" Crowler said as a face down card appeared.

"I draw!" Hiro drew one card as one of the three swords disappeared. "I set one card to end my turn!" Hiro said as he set one card on the field.

"I draw! Then summon Ancient Gear Beast (2000/2000) by sacrificing my face down monster!" Crowler said as the face down mosnter disappared and a robotic dog appeared on the field and gained 300 attack points. "My Ancient Gear castle also gains one counter! I end my turn here."

"I draw!" Hiro looked at the card he just drew and at one of the swords that disappeared. Hiro grinned as he had the perfect plan. "I activate my magic card Book of Moon! Now I flip one monster on your side of the field in face down defense mode!" Hiro said as the golem disappeared and was replaced by a face down card. "Then I summon Sasuke Samurai (500/800)!" A small little samurai warrior appeared on the field. "Sasuke attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

The small samurai jumped in the air and slahsed the golem with his sword.

"What!" Crowler gasped.

"When Sasuke Samurai attacks a face down defense mode monster it is destroy immedietly with no battle damage or flip effects!" Hiro explained. "I end my turn here!"

"I draw! I then summon Trojan Horse it attack mode and my castle gains one counter!" Crowler said and ended his turn.

"I draw!" Hiro looked up and all the swords had disappeared. "I set one card switch Sasuke Samurai in defense mode. Then I send my turn!"

"Well my turn so I draw! I sacrifice Trojan Horse for my second Ancient Gear Golem and my castle gains another counter!" Crowler laughed as the horse disappeared and was replaced by the golem once again. "Gear beast attack Sasuke Samurai! Gear Golem attack his Scapegoat!"

The robotic dog ran towards the samurai and pounced on Sasuke. Sasuke was destroy by the vicious bite from the dog. The golem's fist was launched once again and smashed the blue lam. Hiro's life points lowered to 1400.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh!" Hiro growled in pain. Crowler laughed and grinned.

"Your turn Hiro…And your last one!" Crowler laughed.

"I draw…" Hiro looked down at the card he had just drew. Hiro looked at what he had. _'I have two Scapegoats and my Winguard…' _Hiro closed his eyes and opened them to look at the card he just drew. Hiro smiled at himself. "I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!" A strom was created and all the face down cards on the field disappeared.

"Well because you destroyed two of my Statue of the Wicked so now I summon two Wicked Tokens (1000/1000)" Crowler announced th earrival of his two new yellow snakes.

"I then activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two." Hiro drew three cards and then discarded two of them. "I then activate Dian Keto the Cure Master!" A fat lady appeared and healed Hiro's life points by 1000, to make his life points at 2400. "I then activate Treasure of Destiny! I roll a dice and draw as many cards equal to the number the dice rolled but then I have to discard a number of cards from my deck equal to the number of cards I drew!" A dice appeared and rolled on the ground and landed on a six! "Score! I draw six cards and then discard from my deck six cards."

Quickly Hiro discard six cards from his deck then drew six cards from the top of his deck.

"I activate Brain Control! I pay 800 life points to gain control of your Gear Golem!" A brain appeared and shocked the golem with a bolt of lightning. Gear Golem stomped to Hiro's side of the field.

"No! I am your master! Get back here!" Crowler barked at his golem.

"I then special summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) to the field! Of course when I special summon him from my hand you get to special summon one monster from your graveyard!" Hiro said as his raptor apepared.

"Well because my Gear Golem can not be special summoned…I'll summon Trojan Horse (1600/1200)" Crowler decided as his wooden horse appeared.

"Okay now I sacrifice Gear Golem, Gilasaurus and Winguard to summon…"

"Thee sacrifices! Could that mean an Egyptian God Card…No impossible!"

"Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)!" Hiro cried out as a warrior with armor on his chest and elbows appeared.

"Three sacrifices to summon him? Plus you sacrificed my Gear Golem who is much more powerful then Gilford!" Crowler laughed.

"When I sacrificed three monsters to summon Gilford, all monsters on your side of the field is destroyed!" Hiro grinned. Gilford took out his sword and lightning appeared everywhere! Destroying all of Crowler's monsters. "Now I equip Gilford with these three equip cards: United We Stand; for each monster on the field Gilford gains 800 attack points; Axe of Despair; Gilford gains 1000 attack points; and finally Mage Power; for each magic and trap card on my side of the field Gilford gains 500 attack points! Which makes a grand total of 7700!" Hiro grinned.

"What!" Crowler gasped.

"Gilfrod attqack with Lightning Slash!" Hiro cried out.

Gilford jumped in the air and slashed Growler with his powerufl lightning sword. Crowler was shocked by lightning about ten times after the hit and his life decresed to 0. Napolean gasped and Crowled was roasted liek a chicken.

"So we having roast Crowler tonight?" asked Hiro to Napolean.

"Crowler how could you loose to a Drop Out!" Napoleon barked.

"Well look who's talking shrip!" Crowler replied.

"I can fire you!" Napolean threat Crowler.

"No you can't!" Crowled said.

"Yes I can!" Napolean said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

As they continued arguing with each other Hiro left the room with a huge smile on his face. He had defeated Crowler! Hiro walked with pride into his room.

"So what did Crowler want?" asked brown haired boy.

"Nothing special…" Hiro began but Jaden cut him off.

"Nothing special! Dude you beat Crowler in a duel! Yup I saw it all! Right Chazz?" Jaden said. Chazz appeared behind him.

"Beginners luck!" Chazz said and then walked away.

"So your in the tournament? Well let the duels begin!" Jaden announced.

End of Chapter 02: The Golem vs The Lightning 

HiroXD: At first I was thinking of letting Crowler win the duel but then I decide to let Hiro win this time. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


End file.
